1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system for assembling a divider box or container from a plurality of box components, namely a main body blank including a bottom wall and side walls, separate end panels and at least one divider panel. The end panels and divider panel are substantially simultaneously delivered to a container-erecting station, at which location they are secured to the main body blank while the container is being erected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wasyluka et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,505, issued May 2, 1972, is directed to apparatus and a method for erecting containers from three separate blanks, namely a main body blank and separate end panels. The container produced thereby is commonly known in the art as a "Bliss-style" box. Other known apparatus for erecting Bliss-style containers from three-piece blanks are disclosed, for example, in Roesner U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,342,116 and 3,456,563, issued in September, 1967 and July, 1969, respectively.
The system disclosed herein also relates to the formation of a Bliss-style container, and in particular to construction of such container incorporating one or more divider panels therein. The divider panels are introduced into and attached to the rest of the box at the time of erection and formation thereof. While adhesively secured divider panels per se are known in the prior art they have conventionally been introduced into and affixed to the remainder of the box after it has been erected and wholly or partially assembled. These prior art box assembly systems therefore conventionally require the use of separate box erection equipment prior to complete assembly thus adding to the expense and complexity of the equipment. It will also be appreciated that such prior art systems require accurate transport, manipulation and placement of the erected outer portion of the box when the divider pads are introduced and secured therein. This further contributes to the complexity and expense of prior art divider box assembly equipment. Examples of such prior art systems are those disclosed in Ali-Oglu U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,308, issued May 26, 1964, Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,158, issued Nov. 25, 1980 and Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,159, issued Nov. 25, 1980. The box produced in accordance with the teachings of the present invention is characterized by its superior stacking strength.